epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/The Experiments vs The SCP Foundation - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Off-Season
(First off, before we continue, can we all pretend that my previous off-season didn't exist? K thx) It ain't Season 2, but it's something for the fans while I work on Season 2. Today, in a team battle, we got The Experiments, the group of adorable killing machines from the Lilo & Stitch series, versus The SCP Foundation in order to see who the better group of monsters is. I had the original idea, but Wonder gave who he wanted to see from the Experiment's side, so shoutout to him. Also, Noah told me about 105, so shoutout to him as well. Noah also made the epic cover you're looking at, so a biiiiig thanks to him! And, sorry if the lyrics for Sparky and Reuben are hard to distinguish. The colors I picked for them are literally the only colors suitable for them. Enjoy! Chris Sanders as Stitch (626) (voice) Rob Paulsen as Reuben (625) (voice) Frank Welker as Sparky (221) (voice) Tara Strong as Angel (624) (voice) Animation for The Experiments done by Animeme. EpicLLOYD as SCP-173 (voice) Markiplier as SCP-682 (voice) Nice Peter as SCP-087 (voice) Jenna Marbles as SCP-105 (voice) Animation for the SCPs done by Corridor Digital. Lyrics in white when multiple people are rapping at the same time. The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! THE EXPERIMENTS!! VERSUS!! THE SCP FOUNDATION!! BEGIN!! The Experiments: It's The Experiments! You freaks are in for a world of trouble! So let's team up once again and crush these fools on the double! It shocks me that people are actually scared of these losers! Despite our sizes, you chumps cannot compare to us bruisers! We saved the whole galaxy! Day by day, you just get stranger! When I step to the mic, in no way am I an Angel! We actually serve a purpose! You're nothing but failed experiments! Don't even try to step to us! You punks aren't scary in the slightest! The SCP Foundation: Prepare to feel a beat-down from an unkillable lizard! My rhymes are hot, even though I spit a lyrical blizzard! Reuben, it looks like you've eaten one too many french fries! Do not come near my staircase unless you want a true fright! My object class may be "safe" but you don't wanna face me! You're gonna end up destroyed! That's something that I guarantee! Your eyes look weary, why not close them so we can end this battle? You dolts just need to shut your mouths! I've had enough of your prattle! The Experiments: 105 can see the past? Seriously, that's your talent? You're the most useless SCP that there is, so just can it! 173 looks like a Slender Man ripoff if you ask me! Those rhymes are the best you got? You ain't getting past me! A floating head and a camera? Seems they've brought quite the army! I'm spitting static on the track! There's no way you can harm me! Flee now! You don't want this! Our victory is at hand! We may be equal in number, but you're still hopelessly out-manned! The SCP Foundation: You'll soon become memories after all your necks get snapped! This whole thing could have been avoided if you had not begun this rap! I see why they call you "Reuben!" You're as fat as can be! You midgets simply won't survive when you step up against me! Lights out! We've escaped! Keep a look out for us! It's about time these abominations become EXPLUNGED I see the past! Disney was better off before you were created! The last group you twerps will see will be The SCP Foundation! WHO WON? WHO CARES? YOU DECIDE!! STAY TUNED FOR SEASON 2 OF EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! Poll: Who won the battle? The Experiments The SCP Foundation Check out more of my battles! Category:Blog posts